Shiver
by Rae-316
Summary: Song ficlet to "Shiver" By Maroon 5...Hyde comes to grip with his relationship with Jackie.. takes place in early of season 5.


{Shiver}  
  
Summary: Hyde comes to grip with how Jackie makes him feel. Takes place in the beginning of Season 5. Jackie and Hyde haven't really dealt with the fact that they are official, and not a fling.  
  
To the lyrics of : "Shiver" by Maroon 5  
  
Feedback: PLEASE!  
  
P.S.: If there is a song that reminds you of Jackie/Hyde that you would like to see a song fic to, request it and I'll write it for you! *lyrics are in stars*  
  
And now..  
  
{{{Shiver}}}  
  
God, the basement could be so boring sometimes.  
  
Especially when *she* isn't around.  
  
Hyde lifted his hands to his curly head and scratched at his itch, which he could have imagined out of pure boredom, and gazed blankly at the flashing pictures on the screen.  
  
"So, where's Jackie?" Kelso asked, pretending not to care.  
  
But Hyde saw through that.  
  
Kelso was a lot of things, but he wasn't zen. He can't cover his emotions like Hyde can. Well, like Hyde *could*.  
  
Things were changing and he knew it, and he wasn't sure what to think of it.  
  
"Work." Hyde mumbled. A smile came to his lips as he thought of Jackie's cheese uniform and how adorable she managed to make it look. Heck, she made it look hot.  
  
He scrunched his nose up in Kelso's direction, feeling his sunglasses rise up the bridge of his nose and fall back down again. Kelso's eyes dropped to the ground and then back towards the TV.  
  
"God, when did our lives become so boring?" Kelso laughed, trying to break the tension.  
  
"Kelso, they've always been boring." Fez scoffed.  
  
"Yeah, but like, before I didn't think so." Kelso said towards Fez as Hyde listened nonchalantly. "I guess because I've always been tied down. When you have a girl, that's all you think about."  
  
"Or in your case," Hyde said matter of factly, standing up. "You think of how many different girls you could cheat with."  
  
Fez laughed at Hyde's dry joke, which had more anger in it then he wanted to reveal. He kept his zen mask on though, folding his arms across his chest, scratching his chin, which was starting to sprout up with stubble. Jackie wouldn't be too pleased with that.  
  
He watched Kelso fidget and then mumble that he was hungry.  
  
He wasn't really paying attention as Fez suggested they go to the hub.  
  
"Coming, Hyde?" Kelso asked timidly.  
  
Hyde snapped his eyes back towards the pair, who were standing by the open door, waiting for him.  
  
He shook his head absent mindedly and sat back down, watching them disappear.  
  
What was with him lately?  
  
Oh yeah, he was 'tied' down.  
  
Having a steady girlfriend was giving Hyde all sorts of weird moods.  
  
He stretched his arms out, remembering yesterday's fight with Jackie. They have *so* many. But it's like, pure sexual chemistry that comes out of those fights.  
  
*You build me up*  
  
"Oh, Steven." Jackie sang sweetly as she found him lying in his cot.  
  
"What?" He mumbled, flipping through his new MAD magazine.  
  
He barely looked up as she sat down next to him, swinging her purse off and slipping off her coat.  
  
She linked her arm in his.  
  
"Did you miss me?" She asked, jokingly. She knew he would never say 'yes' to that question and wasn't at all surprised or disappointed when he didn't answer. "You know, one day, you'll have to let down your guard." She said, taking the magazine from him so he would look at her. "I'm going to make you into the perfect boyfriend." She said this with such a straight face and determination that Hyde cracked a lazy grin.  
  
"Keep dreamin'." He said, grabbing the magazine back from her. Their hands glided against one another and her eyes softened with his touch.  
  
*You knock me down*  
  
He ignored the shiver he received from that brisk touch of her skin and flipped onto another article. She shook her head impatiently and slid off the bed, looking ready to kill.  
  
"Can't you just pretend that you're excited to see me?" She stomped her foot in complaint and crossed her arms, waiting for his response.  
  
He rolled his eyes. Sometimes, she was just.frustrating. The truth was, he had missed her. He had been bored out of his mind, watching Kelso and Fez play thumb wars while Gilligan's Island had a marathon and had retreated to his room, knowing she would be off from work soon and would stop by. But, he didn't feel the need to tell her that. Why didn't she ever except that he just wasn't like that?  
  
"Guess not." She said dryly at his blank expression and left the room with a tiresome sigh.  
  
He struggled with himself to jump off the bed and run after her.  
  
And for once, his heart over rode his brain and his body followed suit, throwing the magazine aside and running after her. He grabbed her from behind, before she sat down on the couch and wrapped her in a hug.  
  
She wriggled and squirmed, trying to get away from him, but she couldn't deny that smile that curved onto her lips, and gave up, twisting around so she could face him.  
  
*Provoke a smile*  
  
And his face imitated hers, smiling wide and nipping her bottom lip gently.  
  
"You are not getting off that easy, mister." She said firmly, pushing her arms against his chest, escaping his kiss.  
  
*And make me frown*  
  
His smile faded, a frown in place instead.  
  
"Come on, Jacks." He moaned, placing his arm on her shoulder.  
  
*You are the queen of runaround*  
  
She slipped from his grasp and stormed upstairs.  
  
Geez, he hated chasing her.  
  
All she ever wanted was to be chased.  
  
Deep down, he did kind of enjoy it.  
  
He didn't like chasing, but when they finally made up.  
  
Yes, post-chasing making up was sweet.  
  
"Jackie, I am not chasing you!" He screamed, but followed her anyway.  
  
*You know it's true*  
  
She laughed; these were the games they played each day.  
  
Hyde flashed back to reality as Jackie stormed into the room, in her cheese girl outfit.  
  
God, she looked hot.  
  
She threw her purse down on the couch and sat on it's arm, tugging down on her puffy sleeves that she hated.  
  
"How was work?" He asked and she frowned. "That good, huh?"  
  
"These two losers kept hitting on me. They were freshman." She pouted. "That alone is enough reason not to give them a chance."  
  
"Or the fact that you have a boyfriend?" He said, laughing softly.  
  
She shrugged, indifferently and he stared at her, realizing the role she was playing. Ok, well, two can play that game.  
  
*You chew me up*  
  
She stared back, tempting him with her eyes as she crossed her legs, revealing a little more of her thigh.  
  
He grinned, watching her make all the delicate moves that she would use to seduce him.  
  
But, suddenly, she wrapped her coat tighter around her, hiding away all of her flesh and cheese dress glory. She buttoned her coat, grabbed her purse, smiled maliciously. "I'm going home to change."  
  
*And spit me out*  
  
"Jacks," he groaned, grabbing her waist before she could stand up.  
  
She smiled deeply, licking her lips with satisfaction.  
  
*Enjoy the taste*  
  
She leaned in, kissing his lips ever so gently, and pulled away before he could pull her in, showing who was in control.  
  
*I leave in your mouth*  
  
She licked her lips again, smiling at the warmness and tender taste of his lips.  
  
*You look at me*  
  
She let her eyes wash over his face, wondering if she should keep up the game or give in to temptation.  
  
*I look at you*  
He watched her intense expression, wondering what her next move would be.  
  
Usually he could predict it like clockwork, but this time, the smug smile on her lips was a new element to their usual routine.  
  
*Neither of us know what to do*  
  
She finally decided, biting her lip, because a part of her really wanted to kiss him and stay with him and give in to him. But if she has learned one thing about being Steven Hyde's girlfriend, is that you just can't give in. If she's going to get her way, she needs to stay strong. Steven was difficult, Kelso had always been easy to manipulate. But, Jackie enjoyed the challenge.  
  
"Jackie, wait." He said instantly, sensing that she was continuing the charade they tangoed with every day.  
  
She let her smile leave her lips and nodded at him.  
  
*There may not*  
  
"I'm sick of this." He said quickly, slipping his sunglasses off.  
  
"This?" She asked innocently.  
  
*Be another way to your heart*  
  
"These games we play." He said firmly, letting his arm brush against her cheek, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "Chasing you and avoiding the obvious."  
  
"Obvious?" She was so worried. Was this Steven, opening up to her? "Steven," She paused, watching him with concern.  
  
He sighed, closing his eyes.  
  
He was letting his guard down. But he would never be her perfect boyfriend.  
  
He just wasn't perfect.  
  
But, she so was.  
  
Her imperfections made her perfect to him, as weird as that was.  
  
He was breaking, and they both knew it.  
  
*So I guess I'd better find a new way in*  
  
"There's got to be a different way of doing this." He said, slowly and confidently.  
  
"This?" She asked, hesitant.  
  
"Us." He let this word sink in.  
  
When had they become an 'us'?  
  
They had thrown around the words boyfriend and girlfriend, but never really considered this whole thing as a serious notion.  
  
"Us?" She repeated, dropping her hands to her lap, mystified. "You mean." She paused, "Us as in." She struggled not to smile or choke into laughter as she spoke, "Steven and Jackie?"  
  
*I shiver when I hear your name*  
  
A spark flew down Hyde's back at their names together and he nodded.  
  
It wasn't bad, but he was.scared.  
  
Steven Hyde was afraid.  
  
*Think about you but it's not the same*  
  
But thinking of Jackie, by herself, without him.it wasn't right.  
  
"Are you saying," She stopped. "You want us.to be.official?"  
  
The thought had been crossing her mind a million times, but they never actually had said it to each other. He smiled, nervously, as a response and she jumped up, restraining herself.  
  
*I won't be satisfied till I'm under your skin*  
  
"That's cool." She said poignantly, collapsing onto his lap, making fun of the zen mask he had taken years to build, minutes to destroy.  
  
"Is it, now?" He asked, happy to see how much his grasshopper has learned from him. And she was, *his*.  
  
She grinned, nipping his lips with her tongue and clashing her lips against his. Something he had been waiting for since she waltzed in, wearing that skimpy uniform.  
  
********  
  
The next day was just as excruciating, waiting for her shift to end.  
  
He sat idly in his chair, watching an episode of I Dream of Jeannie play out in front of him. Donna, Eric, Kelso, and Fez, chatted on and on about the summer and how fun it had been.  
  
It *had* been fun.  
  
*Immobilized by the thought of you*  
  
Without *her*, he probably wouldn't have been thinking about how amazing his summer was.  
  
Like Kelso said, she was his girl, and he was all he thought about it now.  
  
Wow, Kelso made *sense*.  
  
At that realization, Jackie came in, slipping off her jacket.  
  
She looked tired, probably from groping cheese tasters at the mall, and she sat by Donna, exchanging a sweet glance with him as they discussed Jeannie's bottle.  
  
*Paralyzed by the sight of you*  
  
He zoned out, watching her hands move along with her words.  
  
She still looked gorgeous to him, tired and all.  
  
*Hypnotized by the words you say*  
  
"Sometimes I wish I we're a genie." Jackie went on to say, Hyde finally letting his ears pick up on her words. She stared at him as she spoke to Donna, "I would love to have powers. So, I could do *anything*." She let this word roll off her tongue and Donna laughed, staring at Hyde, who had licked his lips and smiled in Jackie's direction.  
  
He could actually bare to listen to her now, instead of blocking her out.  
  
She wasn't as shallow as she used to be, thanks to him.  
  
Still an idealist, but she has much to learn.  
  
*Not true but I believe anyway*  
  
Although, he kind of liked how she dreamed big. It gave him some hope.  
  
After the gang left, Jackie and Hyde slipped into his tiny room.  
  
She kicked off her shoes as he slipped into bed, and just stood there, watching him find a comfortable position.  
  
*So come to bed It's getting late*  
  
"Get in." He said promptly, and with slight hesitation, she did so. "What's wrong?" He could sense her feelings now. Which scared him even more.  
  
He was afraid of getting too close, but he was too happy not to.  
  
*There's no more time for us to waste*  
  
"I want to spend every minute with you." Jackie said, giggling nervously as she cuddled next to him. "Is that bad?"  
He kissed her collarbone, leaning on top of her as she laughed some more.  
  
*Remember how my body tastes*  
  
"No." He said strongly, as she kissed the bit of skin above his tee shirt, below his neck. "I feel the same way." He paused. "Sometimes."  
  
She smiled, knowingly.  
  
*You feel your heart begin to race*  
  
He could feel his heart beat, resonating within her own chest, which was pressed to his and kissed her lips again, before leaning against her side and drifting asleep. A shiver went through his spine and up hers, as they both closed their eyes, contempt and comfortable.  
  
"I told you I would make you into the perfect boyfriend."  
  
He lifted a heavy eyelid, but she was already drifting to sleep herself.  
  
He wasn't perfect, she thought.  
  
But to her, he was. 


End file.
